Claudia Heartbroken
by Believe27
Summary: Claudia is heartbroken about Todd but who's there to comfort her?


**I got this idea the second the scene ended. Claudia just had her heartbroken by Todd, who I liked for her until Fargo came! Where's Fargo in all this? Who knows?**

**I think its okay…review please! My first crossover one-shot. I might make this into a two-shot! **

**Oh, and try to find the Eureka quote I snuck into it… ;) **

**Okay! Note-For some reason, I CAN'T view this one-shot or the reviews! And, now at 6:32, IT'S GONE! Pissed off…So, here it is again and sorry for the people for favorited and reviewed! **

Claudia heard the door close behind Todd and she sat back down on the couch. She couldn't believe it! Todd just broke up with her and it has been what? A week or two? Claudia wasn't counting. From that day it was fun, she had Tod until about 10 seconds ago, she met Fargo, who she liked to call Doug, and she kissed Fargo. Claudia kissed Fargo but she was thinking about Todd the whole time or so she thought.

Claudia heard the door open and heard Myka and Pete babbling about something. She heard Myka say something about twizzlers and heard Pete groan. "Hey, Claudia. We just saw Todd, what happened?" Pete said with a mouthful of food. Possibly a cookie or doughnut. Claudia just looked at Myka and Pete and sighed. "He broke it off." Claudia said with tears filling her eyes. She heard Myka gasp. Claudia quickly wiped the tears away. No one has seen her cry, not even her brother or father-figure.

"Aww, Claudia. I'm sorry!" Myka said as she moved towards the couch. I put my feet on the table and sighed again. Claudia heard the door open again and she didn't look up. It was probably Artie or Leena. "Oh, hi, Dr. Fargo." Pete said. Claudia sat up quickly as she could and looked her way to Fargo. Fargo smiled at her and the two adults. Claudia felt her lips make a smile and flashing it Fargo's way.

"I just wanted to say goodbye! I'm off with Hugo." Fargo said stuffing his hands into the pockets of the jacket. Claudia's smiled faded. "It was nice to meet you, Doug." Claudia mumbled under her breath as she got comfy on the couch again. Myka got up from the couch and pulled Pete out of the room. Claudia heard them whisper to themselves as the walked the stairs. She rolled her eyes.

"Claudia, are you okay?" Fargo asked stepping closer to the couch. Claudia just shook her head and felt tears again. "Todd broke up with me." She finally whispered. Claudia looked up at Fargo saw he's eyes widen. She gave him a confused look, the one she gives Artie…

"What's wrong?" She asked. Fargo sat down on the couch. "Sorry." Fargo mumbled under his breath. Claudia rolled her eyes again. She decided she didn't want to deal with anyone. She needed to clear her head. She got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Fargo said. Claudia looked over her shoulder at him. "Can I join you?" He asked. She turned her head back to the door and opened it. Fargo stood up and waited.

"You coming or what, fellow geek?" Claudia smirked. She heard Fargo chuckle and he walked over to her. She saw Artie's car pull into the parking lot and she sighed. He had to give her the advice to go after Todd. He's was a good boy! He was like her, well was somewhat like her. Fargo, on the other hand…EXACTLY like her. Artie walked up the steps and smiled until he saw tears.

"What happened? Where's Todd?" Artie asked. "Thanks for the advice, Artie but Todd's gone. We're over!" Claudia screamed as she ran off. She ran until she saw what she wanted to do. Claudia stopped running and walked over to the bunch by the tree. She sat down and buried her head into her hands. If Artie hadn't given her the advice, she wouldn't be right here, crying. She was actually crying. Claudia felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up but she could tell it was Fargo. Claudia looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

Fargo moved close to her and sat down on the bench. "Everything is going to be okay." Fargo said. Claudia looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "How?" She asked trying to stop the tears. Fargo just smiled.

"I have a friend, in the same position as you. Well, she's slowly regaining that love but anyway…there's someone one out there for everyone. You'll find yours." Fargo said. Claudia slowly formed a smile. "So, forgot Todd, he's a jerk for do that to you." Claudia laughed. Fargo laughed too.

"Your right, Doug. I need to forget Todd even if our relationship only lasted a week or two." Claudia said. Fargo nodded. "You do relationships better than me." Claudia heard Fargo mumble. She looked at Fargo. Fargo looked at me.

She leaned forward to him and kissed his lips for a second time today. She, of course, felt something when the kissed started but she couldn't tell if Fargo felt the same way. Claudia broke the kiss and got up from the bench. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Claudia!" She whispered. She just kissed Fargo for the second time right after Todd just broke up with her. She felt so stupid that she let her feelings get in the way of a beautiful friendship.

Claudia started for the house. "Claudia!" Fargo yelled. She turned back to him. "Sometime, do you wanna visit Eureka?" Claudia smiled and nodded.

"Of course. A town full of geniuses…sounds like my kinda town!" Claudia laughed. Fargo nodded. "I'll let you know." She watched as Fargo walked to his car with Hugo in the passenger's side. She waved and walked back to the house.  
Claudia closed the door behind her and smiled. "A smile." She heard Artie say. She just rolled her eyes. "Can't I smile whenever I want?" She said.

"Yes, but I don't approve of Bismarck." Artie said. "His name is Fargo." She corrected as she walked towards the stairs.

"Whatever." Artie mumbled. Claudia shook her head and walked up the stairs to her room.


End file.
